The One With the Unexpected News
by Bailey2
Summary: C and M centric. 8th season. Probably sappy, so you've been warned.


AN: Sorry, to those who are following it, for the lack of update with my other story. I guess I'm finding the show less than inspiring these days. I miss C/M. But I do have every intention of posting another chapter, hopefully by the end of this week.  
  
In the meantime, this is the kind of plot twist I'd LIKE to see in the show. :)  
  
--  
  
"Honey," she said carefully, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Wide blue eyes stared back at her. He was frozen. Unblinking.  
  
"Say something," she said. "Come on. I don't have to put words in your mouth here, do I? I know you pretty well. I'm sure you have something to say."  
  
His eyes continued to stare, and now she could swear they were accusatory.  
  
"Oh, forget it," she grumbled, reaching out to slam the picture frame down on the table. "Maybe I should just write you an e-mail."  
  
Monica straightened up, rising off the sofa and turning to survey the apartment. It was dead silent, a place for everything and everything in its place. She'd had the day off work, and she'd spent most of it cleaning - she was full of nervous energy. Had been since she'd found out that morning.  
  
Nearly three months now. Three months...  
  
Early November. Probably the night they'd rented Caddyshack and their impromptu popcorn war had gotten out of hand. Not the most romantic tale, but she'd spice it up a bit when she told Rachel and Phoebe. Ha - at least their encounter wasn't caught on freaking videotape.  
  
Truthfully, Monica wasn't sure how to feel. She was happy, sure - almost overwhelmed. In the doctor's office that morning, she'd been overcome by an urge to both laugh and cry. It was amazing news.  
  
On the other hand, she and Chandler had only six months to take a crash course in learning to be parents. It was as terrifying as it was incredible, and she still didn't know how he was going to react. They'd discussed this as far back as their engagement, but the mutual understanding between them was that they'd wait a while before trying.  
  
This baby wasn't planned for - and wholly unexpected.  
  
And part of her - a tiny part - wasn't sure she was ready to give up their newlywed status for diaper changing and late-night feedings just yet.  
  
"Oh well," she murmured, a hand coming up to rest on her stomach. "Nothing I can do about that now, hm, little one? Your daddy and I will just have to get used to the fact that we'll be starting a family a little sooner than we'd thought."  
  
Daddy...  
  
The word brought unexpected tears to her eyes, and she sniffled. God. She and Chandler - parents.  
  
Stranger things had happened... but in that moment she was hard-pressed to think of any.  
  
--  
  
She made him his favorite dinner the following evening, Chandler still in suit and tie, which he loosened repeatedly after she broke the news. She told him point-blank, and then waited anxiously for him to hug her or maybe throw himself off the balcony - something, anything, that told her he had heard and acknowledged the life change looming before them.  
  
He did neither, though - he just lowered his head and was quiet a long moment, fingers yanking nervously at his collar as the news sunk in. When he finally looked up at her he looked a bit shell-shocked... but he wasn't freaking out, and there was a faint smile on his face. He excused himself and she sat nervously in her chair, fidgeting with the silverware before he returned with a small bag in his hand. He handed it to her, and she recognized the name on the side as the hotel where they'd gotten married.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, opening it. She reached inside and pulled out the tiniest, most adorable infant-sized onesie... "I *heart* NYC" lettered across the front.  
  
"Oh my god," she murmured, a catch in her voice. She glanced up at him, and he was smiling gently now, one hand stroking along her shoulder. "Chandler...?"  
  
"I bought it at the gift shop the day we got married," he said in a hushed voice. "There was that mix-up, remember, and we all thought you were pregnant. I bought it so... you'd know I was okay with it." He hesitated, then knelt down so he could look her in the eye. "I'm STILL okay with it, Mon. I won't tell you I'm not... scared, because I - I am. But even though this is a surprise, I totally believe that we can do this. Together."  
  
She began to cry, muttering "hormones" so he wouldn't freak out, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, kissing her cheek and then leaning back slightly to kiss her on the lips. "I love you," he said quietly, with that intensity in his voice that melted her. "This is so amazing that it's all happening with you."  
  
"I know, I know," she whispered. "Chandler, I'm scared too. I want you to know that. But we can be scared together, okay?"  
  
He smiled a little. "And with Ross and Rachel, huh?" he murmured.  
  
She laughed, wiping her eyes. "At least they're going first."  
  
--  
  
Kudos if you recognized the X-files reference. As always, feedback is welcomed. 


End file.
